Kiara's Secret Friend
by MollyEvens
Summary: Kiara meets a new friend! Kodi is the wolfish one instead of Aleu. this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D


Simba looked up at the bright moon and called for Kiara his daughter again.  
"Kiara its time to go to sleep". Off in the distance the little cub came running  
up and ran in to the cave at pride rock. "Kiara when I call you ,you need to  
come ok?" Kiara looked at Simba and said " ok dad I'm sorry." Simba smiled.  
"It's ok, now lets get to sleep." The Lions of pride rock soon were all asleep.

Kiara awoke and felt the need to pass water . She headed out of the cave,  
Simba woke "Kiara where are you going" he spoke softly. "I'm going to go pass  
water daddy." Kiara whispered as she left the cave. Simba nodded and fell back  
asleep. Kiara walked to the bottom of Pride Rock and sniffed around for a place  
to urinate, as soon as she found her spot she lifted her tail and crouched down  
and let the warm stream of fluid flow from her vulva and on to the ground. As  
she finished a little of her fluid dribbled down her belly. Kiara sighed and  
laid down on her back to clean herself off. Kiara looked at the wet fur on her  
belly and started licking it with her raspy tongue. Her rough tongue brushed her  
belly fur clean , she then licked lower cleaning off her vulva. Kiara liked the  
feeling of licking her most private place. It made her feel warm and made her  
vulva tingle. As Kiara was licking her self she noticed a different taste and  
smell coming from her vulva, it was kinda sweet and salty, she also noticed that  
it was becoming kinda wet, but not from her own felt really warm and  
kept licking, her vulva never felt this good before. All of a sudden a noise  
startled Kiara, and she jumped to her feet looking around. the noise was coming  
closer and Kiara was curious. From the dark came a small animal, at first it  
looked like a small hyena but then she saw what it was. A young wolf pup came  
walking around through the tall grass and was supprised by Kiara. "Hi!" The pup  
stopped in his tracks, with a frightened look on his face. "w-who are  
you?"  
"I'm Kiara, um what are you, and why are you here?" Kiara asked. The  
wolf pup spoke up "My name is Kodi and I am a wolf.I was traveling with my  
family and got lost, its been so long sense I have seen them, about 12 or 13  
moons ago." Kiara worried that her father might hear or smell her new friend  
wanted to get out of there. "come on I will show you my secret hiding  
nodded and followed Kiara away from Pride rock. As Kotie walked  
behind the little lioness he noticed her scent, he had never smelt anything  
quite as wonderful as what was coming from under Kiara's tail. He looked up and  
watched as her tail swung about giving him a brief look at her still wet pinkish  
vulva. He felt a wonderful feeling back between his legs as his sheathed cock  
started to grow slightly. He remembered what his father told him about females  
and about mating, and that he would soon be feeling the need to mate. Kotie  
wondered if the smell and the sight of the small lioness in front of him was  
doing this to him.  
Kiara stopped in some very tall grass. Kodi stopped and  
sat down. "Well here it is." Kiara said. "Thanks, but u-um can I ask you  
something?" The pup sputtered. Kiara nodded. "Were you getting ready to mate? I  
smelled your scent and saw that your vulva was really wet." Kiara supprised at  
the question blinked. "Um, I was just cleaning my self when you showed up, but  
sometimes I get really wet and let off a scent cause it feels really good to  
lick myself." Kiara glanced down at the pup and saw his pink member poking out  
slightly. "Is that because of me?" Kodi nodded, "Yeah you are making me feel  
warm between my legs." Kiara smiled slightly, proud of herself for making a male  
feel this way. Knowing this turned the little cub on even more than before.  
Kiara mustered up some will and asked the pup something that she had never asked  
for before. "Um K-Kodi, do you want to mate with me?"Kiara said. Kotie's ears  
perked up at the question. "Really? You want me to mate with you." Kiara nodded  
and gave Kotie a lick on his muzzle. Kiara looked at him "My daddy told me all  
about it so I know what to do. Do you know what to do?" Kotie nodded. "yeah, my  
Dad told me too." With those words Kiara walked over to the wolf pup and rubbed  
her body up to his. As she passed by him he stuck his nose under her tail and  
inhaled deeply. Her scent smelled wonderful to him and he felt his cock harden a  
little more. She stopped and raised her rump up in the air moving her tail to  
one side. Kodi walked up to her and gave her wet vulva a gentle lick with his  
smooth doggie tongue. Kiara gasped as she had never felt anything like this  
kept licking loving the taste of the little lioness.  
Kotie now  
felt the need coming from his cock. He moved over Kiara and lowered himself  
slightly till he could feel the cubs backside with his cock. He thrusted slowly  
trying to find his target. Kiara felt his cock poking her and moved slightly so  
that he could find her waiting virgin hole. Kodi thrusted again and Kiara moved  
just right and he felt his cock slide into her. Kiara gasped in slight pain and  
closed her eyes, as Kodi slid slowly past her hymen until he was fully in her.  
As the pain went away Kiara started purring as Kodi started thrusting in and  
out of her. He panted hard his hot breath on her neck made her feel good. Kiara  
felt Kotie get bigger inside of her and moaned loud and her very first orgasm  
hit her, she squeezed hard on Kotie and he thrusted faster and faster lifting  
Kiara off the ground slightly with every hard thrust. He soon felt the need to  
push hard into Kiara. With his front legs he grabbed her tight and with one big  
thrust forced all of his cock into the lion cubs vagina. Just then Kiara felt  
Kodi get very big. Kodi stopped humping and held Kiara to him tight. His knot  
swelled up and locked the two together. Kiara gasped in pain and tried to escape  
but could not, Kodi's knot had tied them together. Kodi gritted his teeth and  
exploded into Kiara's womb. Feeling this felt a second orgasm hit her milking  
Koties cock of all his seed. Kotie climbed off and turned around. "W-wwhats  
happening Kodi?" Kiara asked. "Were tied, this is to make sure no other wolf  
can mate with you. it will get smaller soon." Kiara was getting use to his size  
and came again and again, causing Kodi to spill more and more of his seed into  
his first mate.  
After a little while Kodi softened and popped out of Kiara  
spilling a little cum onto the ground. the two collapsed and fell asleep. Kiara  
awoke to her fathers calls, and got up she looked around but Kodi was no where  
to be seen. she sighed and ran back to Pride Rock. On her way back she thought  
to her self that she will never forget the cute little wolf that took her cub  
hood.


End file.
